


We Found Our Love As The Rain Fell.

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had feelings for John and John had feelings for Sherlock. The only problem is they hadn't got round to telling each other. This all changed when they find themselves standing under a tree in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Our Love As The Rain Fell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for the JWP Amnesty Prompt - This Storm Has - use this cartoon as your inspriration - [The Cartoon Prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/2014/08/01/) I am using the couple under tree as my inspiration. (I apologise for the link but the prompt post link wouldn't work!)

John had managed to get Sherlock out of the house for a walk. He had pursuaded him by saying it would give him time to think about the case they were working on. In truth the weather was hot and clamy and he wanted to get out of the house. He also didn't want to leave a brooding Sherlock in 221b on his own. The mood he was in John wasn't entirely sure what he would come back too. 

They found their way to the nearest park. It was full of people who were our for walks like they were, or were sitting eating their lunches looking at the view or, as in most cases, rushing through the park to get somewhere else. Sherlock took great delight in deducing the people as they made their way through their day. Normally John would have frowned on such behaviour but today he was happy. This was because he was out with the man that he loved so much, even if Sherlock didn't know it and didn't feel the same way.

For his part Sherlock watched John intently as he listened to his deductions. There was something so beautiful about that man and the way that he looked at him enraptured as he spoke that he had touched Sherlock's heart. This was something that so confused Sherlock. He'd never felt this before and he didn't know what to do. If there was one thing he was sure, it was that John could never feel that way about him. After all he had given of such a 'Don't touch me. I don't need anyone' vibe that he was certain that the last thing John would do would be to love him.

Suddenly there was the sound of rain as it began to hit the floor. As it was so hot neither of them had bothered bringing a coat. Looking around Sherlock noticed a tree. He pointed it out to John and they both ran to find shelter under its overhanging branches. 

"Wow this looks like it could last for while." John said as he looked at the rain from under the branches. 

"That would be an acurate assesment of our situation John." Sherlock sighed. 

"I'm sorry I brought you out here. Maybe we should have stayed in the flat." 

Sherlock looked in to John's eyes. "Don't be silly John. You were feeling the heat and I'm sure that if we'd stayed there for much longer we would have ended up in an argument. It's far to hot for that. Besides I've had lots of fun deducing people and I've ...."

Sherlock stopped in mid-scentence. He looked at John and started to go a little pink. John looked at him in confusion. 

"Sherlock? What were you going to say?" John looked at Sherlock, his eyes bright. 

Sherlock swallowed hard. It was too late to go back now. He just hoped that John wouldn't be too angry with him.

"John, I ... I have feelings for you. I know that I love being with you and my life wouldn't be the same without you." Sherlock swallowed hard and waited for Johns response. 

Sherlock wasn't prepared for what happened next. Instead of being angry with him, John wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. The kiss was quick but its intent was obvious. John pulled back and gazed in to Sherlock's eyes.

"Thank god. I have feelings for you too and I have done for a long time. I didn't tell you because I ... well I didn't think you could fall for a washed out ex soldier like me. I'm glad you proved me wrong Sherlock." He leant his head against Sherlock's chest and listened to his heart beating. 

Sherlock knew that there was far more to be said about what ever this was that they now had between them. However, now was not the time. Right now all he wanted to do was to keep hold of this magnificent man who had changed his life. As he did so he listened to the rain and smiled.


End file.
